Infel mea
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Omake for Souji Silly Days ending. What happen with Jacqli after everything that happen in main story? English-Indonesian fic


**Title: **Infel mea…

**Author:** Kuroi-Oneesan

**Rating: **T [yes, no lemon, but I was thinking this will be a lemon fic xD]

**Disclaimer: **Ar Tonelico and Persona series

**Main Character:** MULE_FEHU_EOLIA_ANSUL_ARTONELICO in short Mir alias Jakuri *shot*

**Main Pairings:** You already know it! *slapped*

**Genre:** Humor, Romance

**Brief Summary:**

This is a bonus fic—yeah, spin-offs—from my annual crossover fic: "Souji Silly Days"—written in Indonesian language—I want to improve my English Grammar, so I put this fic on English, but just a little T_T

_What did happen in Souji Silly Days?_

Well, Mir accidentialy found by Souji team inside Akarana Corridor, and she said that she don't know the way back to her normal time. Mir said that she was exploring Shurelia's binary field, but she thrown to Akarana Corridor.

So, all decided to put up Mir in Kanji's house—because Kanji's mom is away in a trip to hot spring for a certain month—until she can find her way back. Mir also goes to Yasogami High as Rise's classmates, with a fake name 'Miwa Tatsumi'—pretending to be Kanji's niece or something like that. She also helps Kanji works at Tatsumi tailor.

You can read 'Souji Silly Days' story to know more, this is just the circumstance summary.

So, let us began this one shot short story…a romance bonus fic.

Well, this is mixed Indonesian-English fic.

Maaf buat bad grammarnya ya! xD

**Author Notes : ** This is my first romance (I though) fic, sorry if this isn't that romantic anyways! And this is my crossover pairings too, after the Souji x Chloe!

* * *

It all began when Chloe already came back to Al-Revis. Mir still unknown when she can came back to Ar Tonelico. She still lived in Yasoinaba, as a normal high school student and a part time worker in Tatsumi Tailor—not as a beta type reyvateil who tried crushed world once. She is just an ordinary girl.

Well, it is summer already, and summer break beguns. Kanji Tatsumi, co-owner of Tatsumi tailor, assigned to take care of her until Mir can came back safely to Ar Ciel. This is first summer for Mir in Yasoinaba, it went out quickly, though.

A certain Saturday on October, year 2012

Autumn season is drifting through the door. Class started again after a long summer break. Well, it still summer, but half autumn. You can say this is transfer season, maybe…

Mir, I mean—Miwa Tatsumi, (fake name as high schooler), attends her class stocialy. She always get good grades easily but she's poor at home economic class *author slapped*

As usual, in lunch break, Rise and Naoto go with her to the rooftop to enjoy lunch. They talk about many things recently, and the conversation always goes so well…

"So, are you have someone in your heart, Miwa-chan?" seems Rise rings the bell.

"BUH—!" Mir's face turned red, all of sudden. And she blow out half of things that she drinks out from her mouth.

"…you indeed have SOMEONE, huh…" said Naoto, glance at her suspiciously. "I'm really surprised to see your reaction."

Rise and Naoto seems to push Mir to talk about boys, but Mir always quiet.

"…That's a strange question, Rise-chan!" Mir is still blushing. "Can we change topics, maybe?"

"Wow…so…" Rise still taint Mir. "Maybe Souji-senpai is your type, hmm?"

"No WAY!" Mir shrugged.

"How about Hanamura-san?" ask Naoto.

"That's NOT my type!" Mir refuses.

"Kanji-kun?"

"HELL NO! I DON'T LIKE HIM FROM HIS STRANGE-LIKE-GAY STYLE!"

Rise and Naoto began to curious, Mir's face still turned red, and she seems to be holding something back. So, Naoto's detective intuition come to play.

"…Miwa-chan, you are a girl, so I know that you have a crush with someone, yes?" Naoto investigate her deeper. "Why don't you tell us in person? Maybe we'll help you go on with that lucky boy."

"…" Mir silenced.

Seems detective intuition worked, so it is the time to pull out the strike!

"Who's the boy, Miwa-chan?" Rise looks at Mir's eyes. "Tell us…, please?"

Mir face turned more red than usual, as she strangely punch Rise back. Naoto surprised. Rise looks okay, but Mir eyes covered in tears.

"Why you cried, Miwa-chan?" Naoto drenched in cold sweat.

"…THAT'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM, GET OUT FROM HERE, MORON!"

Miwa ran out from that place. But, she accidentialy bumped into someone that about to come from the rooftop door.

*DUGH*

Mir still cries, as she looks to the person she bumped into…

Kanji, yes, Kanji Tatsumi, he holds his lunch pack and he stop Mir movement.

"Wha-! Why you are crying like that, Mir?" Kanji holds Miwa left hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I FELT, FILTHY HUMANS!"

Mir rans away from their sight, Kanji confused, while Rise and Naoto felt sorry for her.

"Seems we got to far with our question, nee, Naoto-kun?" asks Rise. "Maybe we hit her sensitive side…, poor Miwa-chan."

"Yeah, we are. I think we must apologize…"

"…What the hell are you doing?" Kanji interrupted the talk.

"N—No, I mean…we just talk about boy she likes. And it seems that topic irritated her much. So, she run away like that." explain Naoto.

"…" Kanji kept shut.

Miwa still runs, she go to the nearest toilet. Surprisingly, Chie and Yukiko is happen to be in the toilet for that short while…

"…Miwa-chan? Why are you bumped the toilet door?" asks Chie.

"Chie, she's crying…" whisper Yukiko.

Miwa still cries, she tried to hide her tears. But alas, Yukiko seen it, and no way that Miwa can hide her tears anymore.

"Did something happen, Miwa-chan?" Yukiko seems to be cared about her.

"…I won't talk." Miwa sobbed.

"…Oh, please. I can see deep in your heart you hid some feelings, rite?" said Yukiko calmly.

Miwa kept cried, she began to erase her tears down her cheek. Well, her heart is pounding…and now she is blushing more.

"Okay…I'll tell you…"

Yukiko and Chie began to make a circle around Miwa, Yukiko tells her to keep the sound as low as possible. Miwa then exhaling a bit, and then she began to talk.

"I like…someone. But Naoto and Rise…they…make me want to confess whom the person I like to them."

"Poor Miwa-chan…" Chie began to soothe Miwa softly.

"They just making fun of you, but they need to apologies!" Yukiko is glaring at Miwa.

"They did? Then…, why I have to cry to them…?"

"You must be in love with him so much, Miwa-chan." Chie calms her gently.

"But I already have someone in my heart, yeah, from that faraway world."

"Love is not simple like that, Miwa-chan. If you got a great boy in your side, then, that must be your love!" Yukiko encouraged her. "Well, you can confess it or just keep it down, it's okay! It's up to you!"

"Why this feeling is makes me pounding? I don't understand." Miwa begins to cry, again.

"Get ahold of yourself." Yukiko holds Miwa's hand. "The choice is yours, you want to confess it or just let the feelings go, that's all!"

Yukiko then left Miwa alone in toilet, along with Chie. Miwa is troubled, yet her tears never dried yet…

After School…

Well, Miwa is always go home with Kanji, she waits for Kanji at his shoebox locker. Naoto and Rise already apologizing to her, she said to them 'no prob'. Still, she feels awkward. She can't decide what will she do with her love feelings.

Meanwhile she imagine with her minds, Kanji passed by.

"Yo~" Kanji pokes Miwa's cheek. "Let's go back home."

Without talking much, Miwa just followed Kanji, as usual, back to home. Autumn scene is drifting all along, Maple leaf is continuing to fall in every side of town. Inaba is in peace right now, there is no war or battle again. They continue to walk around the Samegawa River, still keep silent.

"Hey, Miwa." Kanji called her name. Automatically, Miwa stop her step. She looked at Kanji's eyes.

"What is it, Kanji?"

"…Do you want to take a walk before we go home? I'll show the beautiful Inaba completely."

"B—but I…"

"Don't lag around! Let's go."

Kanji grab Miwa's left hand and he run, Kanji's hand is warm, while Miwa is blushing.

Samegawa Riverbank…

Kanji stops here on the riverbanks. Only the clean, sparkling water flows from river, no ones there.

"This is riverbank." Kanji show Miwa. "The air in this place is cool when summer, a great place to relax."

Kanji moves to the shore, and Miwa silently followed him. Her small body suddenly is losing her current balance and she is about to fell down to the river unharmed.

"Kya-!"

"Miwa!"

Kanji holds her body tight and rescue her from falling to the river…

* * *

*BYUR*

"Miwa—kau tidak apa-apa?" Kanji menarik lengan Miwa, separuh kakinya sudah nyaris tercebur ke sungai. Kanji agak basah karena ia ikut terciprat air.

"A—aku baik-baik saja kok. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku kehilangan keseimbangan…" Miwa membetulkan posisi berdirinya.

"Benar kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak lebih aneh dari biasanya…"

"Memang aku aneh, dasar manusia bodoh!" bentak Miwa.

"Um, yasudahlah…ayo ke tempat berikutnya."

Kanji menarik tangan Miwa lagi, menuntunnya agar tidak jatuh lagi. Mereka menuju shopping district, ke kuil Tatsuhime.

Tatsuhime Shrine…

Kuil itu sepi hari ini, daun-daun yang berguguran memenuhi halaman kuil itu.

"Ini kuil, yah sebelah rumah kita."

Kanji menunjukkan offertory box dan patung Inari, lalu mereka berdua duduk di depan offertory box itu. Menikmati pemandangan kuil yang sudah

Miwa terdiam, ia speechless, tidak tahu apa yang ia harus obrolkan dengan Kanji.

"Miwa, kenapa tadi kau menangis?" tanya Kanji.

"Ah—um, entahlah, aku teringat dengan seseorang…"

"Oh, dari Ar Ciel kah?"

"Um, dia berasal dari 2nd tower, Sol Marta—tepatnya Metafalss. Ia dulu musuh, tetapi aku malah menyukainya…" Miwa berbohong, ia malah menyeritakan Croix, bukan orang yang sebenarnya ia sukai sekarang.

"O—oh," Kanji nampak agak kecewa. "Tampaknya orang itu sangat baik yah…"

"Mm," Miwa mengangguk setuju.

Angin musim gugur mulai menerpa kuil dan menerbangkan sebagian dedaunan yang berserakan di tanah gravel kuil.

"Kubelikan minum dulu ya, Miwa~" Kanji pergi ke luar kuil. Meninggalkan Miwa sendirian di kuil itu, terduduk di depan offertory box.

Miwa diam, tidak biasanya ia diam seperti ini terus, biasanya ia selalu blak-blakan, tetapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa di depan Kanji. Ia menghela napas sejenak, suhu terasa menghangat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya, siapa yang disukai Miwa? Ia terus menyembunyikannya.

TAP TAP TAP

Miwa merasa Kanji mendekat, ia pun melihat ke arah Kanji, yang membawakan dua kaleng Melon Soda.

"Nah ini, minumlah." Kanji melempar kaleng Soda ke tangan Miwa. "Ayo ke tujuan berikutnya sebelum pulang!"

Udara dingin malam sudah mulai menyelimuti Inaba, mentari sore pun sudah memerah, hendak terbenam, mereka berdua menuju tujuan terakhir yang akan ditunjukkan Kanji…

* * *

Hill overlooking town…

Sunset is pretty up there, Mir and Kanji is arrived there, they enjoy the sunset together.

"Cool view…" Mir seems impressed. "Metafalica is artificial, so we can't see a view like this in Ar Ciel, even the sky isn't artificial…"

Mir was sitting in the bench, now she began to walk around to see the sunset completelty. Her crimson eyes seems glowing…well ^^;

"You know, this night will be an end summer fireworks." Kanji smiled at her. He is now standing beside Mir, which still amazed by the view of Inaba.

"I'm looking forward to it!" said Mir happily.

"After the sun set, the fireworks must be launched," Kanji said again. "Just wait it calmly~"

Mir then sat again in the bench, beside Kanji. She holds a can of Melon Soda, it still full, though. Kanji is beside her, drinking Soda too.

"_Why…my heart is pounding like this?"_ Mir mumbles.

But alas, her mind is unstable again, her imaginary minds seems can't accept her feelings...

"_You hate Kanji, right, Mir?"_

"_You only love Croix, only Croix-baby in your heart!" _

"_But you said to others that you have someone else in your heart?" _

"_Kanji is just filthy humans, as others do."_

"_Kill him, kill him, get rid of him!"_

"_Screw him, Mir!"_

"_Smash him to the Sea of Death!"_

"Mir? Are you okay? You're spacing out…"

Familiar voice disrupted her mind, yes, that is Kanji voices—again.

"Ah umm…no, I am okay!"

"Seriously, what happened to you?"

"Nah, I said, no problem! We'll be here until fireworks, kay?"

Then, the air seems more awkward than first time they arrived, well, Kanji is…like have nothing to talk again, and Mir seems to refuse Kanji completely.

"_Kill him, kill him, kill him with everything!"_

"_Shred him with your hatred!"_

"_Cut him!"_

Her mind and body completely refuses Kanji, again and again. So, the two don't talk anymore…

Mir refuses to hate humans when she is beside Croix, but now, her intention seems to hate humans ever more. Kanji is not Croix, nor Croix is Kanji, so it does not bother to dislike him, right? That is what she thinks.

Is she going to kill that bleached guy after this fireworks show?

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam sepenuhnya, dan malam mulai menjelang. Angin malam mulai mencekam *kok kayak lagu jadul* -maksud saya angin malam yang dingin sudah mulai berhembus.

Kanji dan Mir tetap disana, walaupun daritadi keduanya tidak berbicara apapun selama sekian menit…

"Hatsyi—" Mir bersin.

"…Kamu kedinginan?" tanya Kanji pendek.

"Ngg, agak, anginnya dingin sekali…" jawab Mir singkat. Mir meniup kedua tangannya agar terasa lebih hangat.

Kanji menanggalkan gakuran miliknya dan memakaikannya pada Mir. Mir spontan terkejut.

"Pakailah itu," ujar Kanji—dengan nada agak cuek."Kau kan kedinginan, dan kau keras kepala mau melihat kembang api, jadi kita harus tunggu sebentar lagi."

Hangat, gakuran yang dipakaikan Kanji membuatnya merasa lebih hangat. Tetapi tetap ia masih kedinginan, padahal baru saja mau memasuki musim gugur. Mir pun menaikkan gakuran tersebut agar menutup seluruh badannya, Kanji memperhatikannya.

Matahari telah terbenam, bulan sudah terlihat jelas di langit kota Inaba. Acara kembang api yang disebut-sebut Kanji akan segera dimulai.

"Ah, sudah dimulai tuh," Kanji menunjuk langit.

DUAR DUAR

Kembang api berwarna merah menyala menghiasi langit hitam pekat itu, bergantian dengan warna-warna lainnya. Mir memperhatikannya dengan seksama seraya menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Masih kedinginan?" tanya Kanji pada Mir, Kanji merangkul Mir dari samping dengan posisi masih duduk. "Hei, padahal kau lebih hangat dariku, tapi kok kedinginan?"

"Hei homo, apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?" Mir mencoba memberontak dari rangkulan Kanji.

"Homo? Enak aja lu!" logat premannya keluar (?) "Ini ajaran ayahku untuk menghangatkan seseorang tahu!"

"…Ayah? Kau juga punya ayah?"

"Ya, tapi ayahku sudah meninggal saat aku masuk SMP…"

"…"

Mir terdiam, Kanji masih memeluknya, kembang api juga masih menghiasi langit kota Inaba…

"Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk…"

"Tidak apa-apa kok Mir, untuk sekarang kan kita seperti keluarga, tidak masalah untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu kan?"

"Hmmm, begitukah…?"

"Yup, itu ajaran Souji-senpai padaku saat ia tahu hobiku, dia menyuruhku untuk tetap semangat!"

"Manusia memang aneh, kau benar-benar seaneh Croix, Kanji…"

"Bukannya kau juga manusia, Mir?"

"Aku Reyvateil,"

"…Terserahlah, tapi tetap saja kau lahir dari manusia dan menjadi reyvateil karena manusia,"

DUAR DUAR DUAR

Tampaknya, set kembang api terakhir akan diluncurkan. Kanji pun mengajak Mir berdiri dan melihat lebih dekat. Mir masih mengenakan gakuran Kanji, Kanji meraih tangan Mir dan langsung mengajaknya melihat lebih dekat.

"…Indah sekali," ucap Mir senang.

"Di Ar Ciel dan Metafalss tidak pernah ada kembang api ya? Haha,"

"Mmh, apalagi aku yang tinggal di Silver Horn, juga mengurus banyak hal lain…di zaman itu tidak ada pemandangan sehijau ini…"

"Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya, aku juga senang untukmu."

Kanji kembali merangkul Mir kali ini, menikmati kembang api terakhir seperti kakak beradik mengingat Kanji jauh lebih tinggi daripada Mir. *author ditendang*

"Ah…" Mir menghela nafas. "Dingin sekali ya diluar, ini pertama kali aku merasa sangat kedinginan…"

"Hm? Masa' sih?" tanya Kanji. "Apa jangan-jangan, kau sakit?"

"Tidak mungkin aku sakit seperti manusia," balas Mir ketus seperti biasa.

"Sudah puas? Ayo kita kembali ke Tatsumi Tailor,"

"I—iya…"

Mir memeluk Kanji, yah, karena ia pendek, ia hanya dapat memeluk di bagian perut saja.

"Mir… Kenapa kau malah memelukku? Ayo kembali…" panggil Kanji.

Mir tidak menjawabnya. Ia tertunduk diam, Kanji pun mengelus rambut hitamnya. Cowok berambut abu-abu karena di bleach itu pun memegang dahi Mir, panas sekali.

"—Kau demam tinggi!" pekik Kanji. "…Kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu sih, reyvateil bodoh dan keras kepala!"

"Aku tidak bodoh…" ucap Mir pelan.

"Sudahlah, kau harus cepat kubawa kembali kerumah!"

"…Aku jalan sendiri saja…"

"Tch, kau diam saja, Reyvateil bodoh!"

Dengan sigapnya, cowok berambut abu-abu itu menggendong Mir di punggungnya dan ia segera berlari menuju ke stasiun bus dan kembali ke rumah. Mir yang sakit pun tidak bisa berkata-kata apapun lagi, pandangan matanya sudah kabur, dan ia pun lemas. Gadis berambut hitam itu pingsan di punggung Kanji…

Dan…akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di Tatsumi Tailor. Kanji yang belum tahu harus berbuat apa hanya merebahkan Mir di kasurnya dan mengendorkan sailor fuku yang dipakai Mir. Oh ya, kasur di rumah Kanji itu futon, bukan ranjang seperti biasa.

"Sebaiknya aku menelpon seseorang…" Kanji membuka hapenya, memeriksa kontak siapa yang bisa ia hubungi. Dia sangat kebingungan, dia sangat khawatir pada keadaan Mir. Kanji benci orang sakit di hadapannya, semenjak ayahnya dulu meninggal karena sakit didepan matanya.

Ada dua pilihan orang yang bisa di telpon dan ditanya (menurut Kanji) di kontak hape Kanji, Yukiko Amagi dan Souji Seta.

Kanji pun menelpon Yukiko terlebih dahulu.

TUUT

"Kanji-kun? Tumben kau menelpon, ada apa?" tanya Yukiko di telpon.

"Um, Amagi-senpai. Kau tahu cara merawat orang sakit?"

"A—ada apa? Miwa-chan sakit?"

"Ting tong, senpai. Ehem, bisa tolong kau jawab pertanyaanku dulu?"

"Hmm, bawakan saja kompres dia dengan air, ambillah obat pereda panas juga…"

"Lalu, senpai?"

"Itu saja dulu, tunggu sampai ia bangun. Ah—maaf sudah dulu ya, ibuku memanggilku, dah Kanji-kun."

TREK

Setelah itu, Kanji langsung melakukan apa yang dianjurkan Yukiko, ia mengambil kompres dan sebaskom air. Kanji juga membawa obat pereda panas…em, bukan obat Diapet ya, Kanji?

Dengan super pelan, Kanji mengompres Mir…

Langkah selanjutnya bagaimana, Kanji?

Kanji pun menelpon Souji…

TUUUT

"Ah, ada apa, Kanji?" sahut orang di seberang telpon.

"Senpai, waktu itu gimana cara senpai merawat Nanako?"

"Ada apa kau menanyakan hal itu? Mir sakit ya?"

"100 buat senpai deh…, jawab pertanyaanku,"

"Aku sih menjagainya setiap saat sampai ia tenang dan nyaman,"

"Hmhm, terus?"

"Buat dia merasa nyaman, misal ganti pakaiannya bila ia sudah keringatan, ganti kompresnya teratur, kalau perlu, cium saja dia…"

"BUH—APA MAKSUD SENPAI MENCIUMNYA—DAN MENGGANTI PAKAIANNYA?"

"Tenang Kanji! Anggap saja dia adikmu…"

"Senpai, aku tidak punya adik dan Mir cewek, dan dia adalah orang lain dirumahku,"

"Kau ingin dia sembuh kan? Lakukanlah. Semoga berhasil, ya!"

TREK

Dan…apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kanji? Kau harus be a man sekarang.

"…"

Kanji mengambil baju asal yang ia anggap piyama. Ingat kostum Mir, Pure Ritual? Kanji mengambil baju itu dari dalam lemari pakaian Mir, beserta pakaian dalamnya. Dengan level courage diatas rata-ratanya (?), ia membuka sailor fuku yang dikenakan Mir, mengganti dalamannya dan mengenakan kostum Pure Ritual padanya.

Kanji membiarkan rambut Mir tergerai, dan cowok tinggi itu kembali menyelimuti Mir dengan selimut setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Kanji pun mengompres ulang Mir dan hendak merapikan sailor fuku Mir ke tempat cucian, tapi tangan dingin memegang ujung baju tengkoraknya.

"Kan…ji…?" panggil Mir.

"A, ada apa?" Kanji setengah kaget.

"...maaf," ucapnya pelan, gadis itu kembali tertidur.

"_Kenapa ia malah minta maaf? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena mengganti pakaiannya tanpa bilang-bilang?"_

KRIIING

Hape Mir berbunyi…siapa yang menelpon?

Mir diberikan HP oleh Kanji saat ia baru masuk Yasogami High, HP yang tergolong murah sih.

Dilihat oleh Kanji layar hape tersebut, tidak ada nama contactnya, mencurigakan. Kanji pun mengangkatnya.

"Mother?" ucap suara orang diseberang telepon itu. "Maaf aku tidak menelpon dari HPku, pulsaku habis…"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kanji.

"Um, maafkan ketidaksopananku, aku tidak memperkenalkan diri duluan, namaku Ayatane Michitaka, anak dari Mother,"

"…Anak?"

"Yah, aku adalah virus yang dibuat oleh Mother, aku memanggil Mir dengan sebutan Mother,"

"Maaf Ayatane, tapi mamamu sedang sakit,"

"Oh…" bahkan Ayatane sendiri kaget. "Mother kenapa?"

"Ia agak demam, kira-kira bagaimana cara menanganinya yah?"

"Dengan siapa aku berbicara sekarang?"

"Aku Kanji Tatsumi,"

"Hmph," Ayatane tampak seperti tersenyum senang. "Jadi kau yang bernama Kanji? Mother sering cerita mengenaimu, lho."

Kanji speechless, bahkan ia blushing tanpa sadar.

"Katanya mukamu mirip homo, tapi kau baik hati." Ayatane menjelaskan. "Bahkan tampaknya mother menyukaimu, Tatsumi-san."

"…Ayatane, kau pasti bohong,"

"Buat apa aku berbohong?" balasnya dengan nada pasti. "Rawat Mother dengan hatimu ya, Tatsumi-san. Mother sebenarnya gadis yang rapuh dan perlu kasih sayang ^^"

"Err? Oke…"

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi, bisa kau nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya?"

"H—HAH?"

"Aku akan pinjam Telemo temanku (baca : Lyner) untuk mengirimkan syairnya via SMS, tolong yah, harga Wartel (Warung Telemo) di Ar Ciel mahal…"

TREK

"Huff…" Kanji menghela napas panjang, ia menunggu SMS Ayatane.

Sejak kapan Ayatane punya HP? Well, Mir memberikannya beberapa hari yang lalu untuknya.

PIP PIP PIP

"Ah itu dia SMS…"

Kanji membuka HPnya, ada SMS dari Ayatane (baca : via HP Lyner) yang lumayan panjang, berisi sebuah lirik lagu yang tak Kanji kenal.

"Judul lagunya…Exec Harmonius?" Kanji terus men-scroll SMS hingga bawah.

_[PS : Nyanyikan lagu ini untuk Mother sepenuh hati ya, Tatsumi-san.]_

Malam semakin larut, Kanji pun melantunkan Exec Harmonius atas suruhan Ayatane. Kanji duduk disamping Mir, ia mengelus kepala Mir perlahan, masih hangat, ujarnya. Suara Kanji semi-fals, yah dia jarang bernyanyi, jadi dia percaya diri saja dengan suaranya.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, Kanji pun bernyanyi pelan di ruangan itu.

_Faura yerwe murfan anw sol ciel__  
__Faura sonwe murfan anw sol ciel ee__  
__Faura yerwe murfan anw sol ciel__  
__Faura sonwe murfan anw sol ciel ee_

_Ridalnae sol ciel yanyaue manaf__  
__Presia yasra lusye enclone anw omnis__  
__Faura selena anw Metafalica_

"…Itu hymn pertama yang kubuat…" sela Mir tiba-tiba.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa aku menyanyikannya?"

Mir tersenyum, ia malah terlihat senang.

"Tidak apa-apa, nyanyikan saja…" ucap gadis itu dengan suara agak parau. "Aku…senang untukmu juga…"

"Hymn yang kau buat sangat hebat, aku saja kagum melihat artinya…" Kanji men-scroll teks HPnya lagi.

"Kapan-kapan…aku akan mengajarimu…cara membuat sebuah Hymn, ya…?"

"Yup, janji ya, Mir…"

Kanji mengulurkan jari kelingking tangan kananya dan mengikatnya dengan jari kelingking Mir…

Dan akhirnya, setelah Mir tertidur pulas kembali, Kanji yang lelah pun ikut tertidur disana, disamping Mir. Yah, sepertinya sih Mir tadi mengigau ^^;

* * *

…

…

…

Kanji tiba-tiba terbangun, ia mendapati dirinya bukan di kamar Mir ataupun dirumahnya, tetapi di sebuah tempat kosong berwarna putih.

"Ini di…?"

Kanji mendengar suara dari tempat lain ia berada.

"_Ini Cosmosphere milik Mother, Tatsumi-san."_

"…_Ia ingin menemuimu, Tatsumi-san…"_

Sayup-sayup suara Ayatane menghilang, dan tempat itu berubah menjadi sebuah padang bunga yang luas tak berbatas. Kanji pun mencari Mir di sekitar padang bunga itu, bahkan ia keluar menuju tempat lain diluar padang bunga itu.

[Flower Field Sea of Nam - 300 Yen]

Diujung bibir pantai, Kanji menemukan sosok gadis berambut panjang dengan pakaian putih yang ia kenal—Mir.

"…Mir…?" panggil Kanji.

"Kau datang, Kanji-kun," senyum inosen Mir terkembang di wajahnya, ia berlari lalu memeluk Kanji yang tengah berdiri terpaku. "Aku ingin menceritakan padamu sesuatu~"

"E—Eh? A, apa itu?" Kanji speechless karena dipeluk Mir.

"Infel mea, Kanji-kun."

"In…fel? Apa artinya itu?"

"Infel adalah kosakata hymn yang simpel, kau pasti tahu artinya, Kanji-kun…" Mir masih tersenyum, seperti anak kecil yang polos.

"…Yah, Infel yor, Mir" balas Kanji tanpa tahu artinya Infel, ia tahu arti kata 'yor' dari lagu Exec Harmonius.

"Be—benarkah?" Mir tampak senang, ia memeluk Kanji makin erat.

"W—Wha, hentikan itu Mir, aku malu!"

"Hanya kita berdua yang ada disini, tenang saja, Kanji-kun,"

Mir masih merasa senang dipeluk Kanji, ia tidak lepas dari Kanji. Kanji hanya bisa membalas pelukan Mir—seperti adek kakak *plak*

"_kalau perlu, cium saja dia…"_

Kata-kata itu terlintas di pikiran Kanji tiba-tiba, kata-kata Souji yang sama sekali tidak mau ia lakukan.

"Mir." Kanji melepas pelukan Mir, ia menunduk, tepat bertatapan dengan wajah Mir.

"Kenapa, Kanji-kun?"

Cowok tegap berambut abu-abu yang penuh piercing itu, menahan kedua tangan gadis itu dan mencium bibir sang gadis putih seperti salju tetapi hitam bagaikan iblis, tanpa malu. Kanji pun terjatuh bersama Mir di atas pasir di Sea of Nam, mereka masih bergandeng tangan di atas pasir pantai, keduanya tampak bahagia bersama, disana. Ayatane yang melihat mereka hanya bisa tersenyum seraya bergumam, "kerja bagus, Tatsumi-san"

Walau lambat, Kanji mengerti arti kata Infel itu…yah, cinta. Cinta yang sulit dideskripsikan.

"Infel yor…Kanji-kun," Mir mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan Kanji. Lalu Mir mengecup pipi Kanji dengan lembut.

Sebuah kecupan yang sangat manis, walau agak kasar, ya, Kanji…?

ZRAK!

Mir terbangun dari tidurnya, sudah pagi hari. Ia memegang dahinya, demamnya sudah reda.

"Fyuh…, apa yang sudah terjadi…" Mir merasa sedikit lega. "Entah kenapa rasanya aku makin…"

Gadis bermata crimson itu terdiam melihat sekelilingnya, ini rumah Kanji, tidak ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tetapi rasanya ada yang berbeda dari dalam dirinya, wajahnya memerah seketika.

Suara familiar memanggilnya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Yo,"

Kanji menghampiri Mir di kamar itu, Kanji membawakan sebaskom air lagi dan sebuah lap kering. Mir yang melihat Kanji entah kenapa menjadi berdebar-debar, lebih dari biasanya. Ada yang aneh dari dirinya, ia tak ingat apa-apa setelah ia pingsan di punggung Kanji…

"Ah—hem, Mir? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"I, iya, demamku sudah turun, dan aku merasa baikan…"

Kanji menuju ke dapur. "Baguslah, mau kubuatkan teh?"

"Boleh…, terserah,"

Kanji menyeduhkan teh pagi itu, sementara Mir terus menjaga jarak dengan Kanji. Kali ini tiap kali ia melihat Kanji, ia tidak dapat menahan perasaannya. Jadi, Mir masih terus blushing dibelakang Kanji.

Semua kata-kata terkunci di mulut sang gadis. Sementara sang laki-laki yang mengingat semuanya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak ada yang mampu berkata satu kata pun, bahkan satu langkah pun tidak ada yang berani mengambilnya.

"Um, Mir?" seru Kanji.

"Y—ya?" Mir dengan gagap menjawabnya.

Kanji membalik badannya, ia tersenyum pada Mir. Wajah Mir langsung merah padam seketika.

"Kau ingat sesuatu, Mir?" tanya Kanji pelan, ia mendekati Mir yang wajahnya sudah memerah. "Tentang Cosmosphere itu,"

"…Aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu masuk ke Cosmosphereku, homo,"

"Kau tidak ingat dengan janji yang kita buat, ya?" Kanji tampak kecewa, tapi ia tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

Kanji meninggalkan kompor yang tengah menyala dan mencapai tepat di depan Mir. Kanji menunduk dan membisikkan sebuah kata yang tidak asing bagi Mir.

"Infel mea, Mir…" bisik Kanji dengan lembut di telinga Mir. "Presia Infel mea…"

"…Wha…" Mir speechless mendengar Kanji menyatakan padanya dengan kosakata hymn.

"Terkejut? Well, I do love you so much, Mir…" Kanji mengecup dahi Mir.

"A…Aku…"

"Katakan saja, aku tahu selama ini kau memikirkanku, kan?"

Debar jantung Mir terasa semakin cepat, Kanji menebak dengan mudah apa yang ada di hatinya sekarang. Mir dengan cepat menutupi rasa malunya dengan ciuman hangat langsung ke bibir Kanji. Kalimat itu telah tersampaikan, melalui ciuman, dan lagi-lagi ciuman… *plak*

Hanya satu kalimat yang tertinggal di bibir sang gadis,

"Infel yor, Kanji-kun…"

***THE END***

**

* * *

**

Author : Thanks for reading~

Mir : Hoi, apa-apaan cerita itu? *ngegebuk Author*

Author : hue soriiii

Kanji : harusnya ini ratingnya M…eh T, eh…M…

Mir : seriuslah, Kanji-kun!

Author : anyways~ ini ada Hymn Lexicon-nya :D

Infel = Love = Cinta

Presia = Please = Tolong

Yor = You = Kamu

Mea = Me = Aku

Kanji : Udah wey~ abangnya udah mau pulang!

Author : hahahaha RnR ya minna-sama~!


End file.
